Season 1 (POMfannumber1)
Notice: This article is marked as incomplete. In 2014, Doctor Who was re-lauched. The last actual episode was The Time Of The Doctor. Jenna Coleman stated that she would be returning as Clara while Peter Capaldi appeared as The Doctor. Steven Moffat returned as Head Writer with Russell T Davies returning as Showrunner. Episodes Children In Need Episode Production Writers Steven Moffat returned as Head Writer. Chris Chibnall, Mark Gatiss, Steve Thompson and Toby Whitehouse also returned. It was during this season that Nicholas Briggs submitted The Shape Of The Sphere ''script but Steven Moffat said that it would need work on. The script was postponed. Steven Moffat asked Neil Gaiman if he wanted to return but he didn't want to. In the result, Steven Moffat had to quickly write ''Return Of The Sontarans. Russell T Davies was also going to write a single-parter but had to cancel due to Wizards VS Aliens and Cucumber. It was replaced by The Doctor's Last Stand. Directors Russell T Davies directed 7 episodes while Sr Peter Jackson directed the other six. Nicholas Briggs would have directed The Shape Of The Sphere, while Russell T Davies would have directed his episode and Neil Gaiman's episode. Cast Regluar Cast Peter Capaldi- The Doctor. Jenna Coleman- Clara. Other Cast Alex Kingston- River. Frazer Hines- Jamie. Bernard Cribbins- The Maltzer. Nicholas Briggs- The Daleks, The Cybermen, Zygons. Dan Starkey- Sontarans. John Simm- The Master. Matt Smith- The Doctor. Notes The Sea Devils are revived in this season. This was Steven Moffat's last season as Head Writer, stating that he wants to do more on Sherlock. New New Doctor features a repeat of the regeneration. Novels Books Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and Steve Thompson each wrote a book for Season 1. ''The Doctor On The Run-'' Steven Moffat. ''Clara's Secret- ''Steve Thompson. ''The Other Doctors- ''Mark Gatiss. Audiobooks Big Finish Since Big Finish's extended contract, they were allowed to do a series of audiobooks based on the season. Season 1 Nicholas Briggs, Alan Barnes, Gareth Roberts and Marc Platt wrote for Season 1. ''White Night-'' Alan Barnes. ''The Curse Of England- ''Nicholas Briggs. ''The X- ''Gareth Roberts. ''The Deadly Daleks- ''Alan Barnes. ''Never Less Part 1- ''Marc Platt. ''Never Less Part 2- ''Marc Platt. The Twelfth Doctor Stories The Twelfth Doctor Stories was adaptions of Steven Moffatt's and Mark Gatiss's novels. Steve Thompson didn't allow for his book to be adapted. AudioGO The Doom Day This was a boxset of stories with one arc. Jenna Coleman was too buisy to return as Clara so Freema Agyeman returned as Martha instead. Rumors Kate O Mara would return as The Rani- False. Billie Piper would return as Rose- True. Jamie and Clara would marry- Steven Moffatt was planning this but it never happned. There would be a Children In Need special- True. There would be 10 episodes- Peter Capaldi suggested this but it was veoted by all. The Doctor would become gay- False. Frazer Hines would return- True.